The Cancer Tissue and Pathology Shared Resource (Category 4.06) is critical to the clinical and scientific success of the Winship Cancer Institute because of its central role in facilitating tissue-based investigation though the procurement of human cancer specimens and comprehensive histopathologic services. The Resource is highly integrated, serving individual and team projects in all of the major programs and interfacing directly with the other Shared Resources. The tissue banking component consists of an IRB approved Human Tissue Procurement Service (HTPS), located within the Emory University Hospital and Winship, with affiliated banking sites at Grady Memorial, Emory Midtown and Children's Healthcare of Atlanta at Egleston. Procurement personnel are experienced in anatomic pathology and tumor banking protocols with quality assurance provided by members of the Department of Pathology. Tumor, normal control tissues and blood, along with other biospecimens on specialized protocols, are procured according to standardized operating procedures as frozen, fresh, fixed, embedded or other specialized preparation, and inventoried in caTissue Core, a caBIG tool for biospecimen repositories. Over 55,000 specimens are available. Tissues are distributed to Winship investigators with IRB-approved protocols to advance clinical, translational, basic and epidemiologic research. Pathology services are provided by the Research Pathology Laboratory, a full service lab located on the 5th floor of the Winship building with experienced personnel and equipment for tissue processing, histological and immunohistochemical staining, laser capture microscopy, tissue microarrays and a whole slide scanning for digital pathology. The lab processes large volumes of samples derived from human disease and animal models and works in close collaboration with the other Shared Resources and scientific programs of Winship, as demonstrated by research productivity and support of group science grants. The growing success of this Shared Resource is highlighted by its leadership in multiple NCI-driven initiatives, including caBIG, TCGA and caHUB. This Shared Resource provides centralized, efficient and high quality services that are not duplicated by other facilities on campus.